A Midsummer Day's Pleasure
by Rocky-Balboa
Summary: This is a story about the everyday life of Otagi And Honda
1. 1

All right people this is my first shonen-ai and I hope it turns out to be good. Don't hate  
  
me if it isn't. I'm not to sure it is considered a shonen-ai it involves Otagi And Honda.  
  
The other Yu-Gi-Oh Characters make brief appearances as well as other Anime  
  
Characters that are in my head. They all live in a big mansion owned by Seto Kaiba  
  
because he owns all!! Please R/R with tips and tell me how you like it. *WARNING,  
  
THIS MATERIAL MAY BURN AND SCAR SOME OF OUR MORE SENSITIVE  
  
AND YOUNGER VIEWERS!!!* Read and I hope you like it. ENJOY!!!  
  
A Midsummer Day's Pleasure  
  
-Chapter1-  
  
*Door Opens*  
  
"HONDA I'M HOME!!!!!!"  
  
Honda-"Hey hunnay how was the kids today?"  
  
Otagi-"Good Rocky's really coming to his voice."  
  
Honda-"That's good hun"  
  
*Kiss*  
  
Otagi- "Wuv You."  
  
Honda- "Wuv You Too"  
  
Otagi-"Love you more"  
  
Honda- "Nu uh!!"  
  
Otagi- "Yes Huh!!"  
  
Honda- "NU UH!!!"  
  
Otagi- "YES HUH!!!!"  
  
Otagi,Honda- *Unison* "FINE!!!!!"  
  
Otagi- "Let's ask someone"  
  
Honda- "good idea"  
  
Otagi- "Yuugi, Which one of us loves the other more?!?!?!?"  
  
Yuugi- "I..I..I DDon't KKnow"  
  
Honda- "ugh you're no help"  
  
Yuugi- "SSorry."  
  
Otagi- "Hey don't be so mean to the little guy"  
  
Honda- "Sorry Yuug'"  
  
Yuugi- "That's ok"  
  
Otagi- "What do you want for dinner hun?"  
  
Honda- "I dunno luv I'll eat what ever you cook"  
  
Otagi- "m'kay."  
  
*Otagi goes to the kitchen and starts cookin dinner for him and Honda. He decides to  
  
cook chocolate chip pancakes, because he couldn't think of anything else and we all  
  
know that chocolate chip pancakes are the best. He starts to sing a song*  
  
"i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along....."  
  
*turns around... see's Honda, eyes wide open jaw dropped*  
  
Otagi- "what?!?"  
  
Honda- "That was so awesome"  
  
Otagi-"Really?"  
  
Honda- "yep"  
  
Otagi- "Thanx" *Blushie*  
  
*kiss* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Meanwhile upstairs, Otagi brings Honda up the pancakes*  
  
Otagi- "Here you go luv."  
  
Honda- "Tank You."  
  
*They eat their dinner and kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep*  
  
Alright folks that's the end of chapter I hope you enjoy Please R/R. Don't burn me please  
  
*pouty eyes* I'll have the next chapter up soon, until then Ja-Ne. 


	2. 2

Alright I was going to wait until I got reviews until I put up the next chapters but since no one is

gonna review me cause your all meanies I'll just keep putting up chapters. So their sticks out

tounge all you lemon fans will be proud of this chapter wink

Chapter 2

Next Morning

Honda gets on top of Otagi and kisses him

Honda- "Mornin sexy"

Otagi- ""Hey there you"

Honda- "You up for a little fun this morning?"

Otagi- "Always.... Especially after your little dinner last night."

Honda- "Your so cute"

Otagi- blushie ""Tanks""

They start kissing, Honda takes Otagi's shirt off and throws it across the room, he rolls both of

them over so that Otagi is on top and Otagi takes Honda's shirt off. Honda puts his hands on

Otagi's head and pushes his head down, Otagi resists at first and Honda pushes down harder.

Honda- "come on suck my cock"

Otagi- ""I love it when your forceful""

Honda pushes harder and Otagi finally gives in and takes Honda's cock out of his pants. He

starts to suck on his cock, slowly at first. He starts to lick the shaft. Then he licks just the head.

Honda- ""Your teasin me!""

Otagi- ""It''s fun""

Honda- ""it''s mean""

Otagi- ""But fun.""

Honda- ""Fine be that way, get on your knees."

Otagi- "kay but your so sexy when you take advantage of me."

Honda- ""I know""

Otagi gets on his knees and Honda slips his cock into his asshole. He starts to fuck him hard and

fast, he goes harder and faster.

Otagi- ""mm ya baby come on give it to me""

Honda- ""Ya take my cock, take it all.""

Honda goes harder and faster, he slaps Otagi on the ass

Otagi- ""mm ya I love it when you spank me.""

Honda- "I know that's why I do it"

Otagi- "come on baby faster"

Honda- goes faster, grabs a hold of Otagi's cock and starts jacking it off while he's Fucking

him

Otagi- "Trying something new love?"

Honda- "Yeah I thought you might like it"

Otagi- "you always know how to pleasure me"

Honda- "I know!"

Otagi- "when your done it's my turn"

Honda- ""kay...mm ya baby I'm gonna cum.""

Otagi- ""ya all over me.""

Honda pushes Otagi on the bed and takes his cock in his hand and starts to lick the head

Otagi- "Now your teasing me!"

Honda- "What goes around comes around hun"

Honda takes the whole thing in his mouth and sucks it faster

Otagi- "Wow you've never done that before"

Honda- "I know I've been practicing."

Otagi- "Well you got good"

Honda- "Thanks hun"

Honda starts to lick Otagi's balls, Otagi tingles

Otagi- "That tickles but it feels good"

Honda- Get's on top of Otagi Your cock is so warm, it feels good

Otagi- "It's cause you warmed it up"

Otagi grabs a hold of Honda's cock and starts playing with it while he's fucking Otagi

Honda- "Your right this does feel good"

Otagi- "I know"

Honda grabs a hold of Otagi and rolls them over so Otagi's on top and Honda's leg's are

spread

Honda- "Fuck me baby"

Otagi- "You know I will"

Honda- "I know"

Otagi goes harder and faster, he pushes Honda's legs up further, Honda locks his legs around

Otagi's back

Otagi- Kisses neck "That's gonna leave a hicky"

Honda- "yay!, Harder Baby"

Otagi goes harder and faster

Honda- "Mmm Ya baby your cock feels so good"

Otagi takes his cock out and Honda starts Jacking Him off

Otagi- "Yeah baby that feels so good"

Honda goes faster

Otagi- "MM ya baby I'm gonna cum, swallow me"

Honda- "M'kay"

Honda Swallows his cum

Otagi- "I wuv you"

Honda- "Wuv you to"

Kiss

they fall asleep in each others arms.

3 hours later

Honda- ""Wake up love we gotta go and greet the day. Let' s go and see what Jouno and Seto are

up to.""

Otagi- ""m'kay""

They get in the shower and get dressed and walk downstairs

Jouno- ""Jeez, guys your almost louder than me and Seto.... It''s a good thing that Moki was at a

friends house or else you would have some explaining to do.""

Honda and Otagi- Blushie

Honda- ""sorry got lost in the moment.""

Jouno- ""s''ok""

Honda- ""Hey Jouno you wanna go burn something?""

Jouno- ""sure""

They go outside and stack some of Yuugi''s toys on top of each other and grab a magnifying

glass, some lighter fluid and a pack of matches.

Honda- ""we''ll start with the magnifying glass and move on to the lighter fluid and matches.""

Jouno- ""sounds like a plan""

they start melting Yuugi''s toys with the magnifying glass and Yuugi walks outside and sees

what their doing

Yuugi- ""Guys what the hell are you doing? Why are you burning my Dark Magician Figure?

That''s my favorite toy!!""

Honda- ""Suck it up Yuug we''ll buy you another one""

Yuugi- ""kay.""

they finish burning Yuugi''s toys and go back inside

Yuugi- ""You guys are meanies""

Jouno and Honda- ""we know.""

Honda- ""I''ll tell ya what Yuug, lets go to Dairy Queen I''ll buy ya whatever you want.""

Yuugi- sniff ""ook""

They all get in Honda''s car and they drive to Dairy Queen End Of Chapter 2 Well folks

that''s the end of chapter 2. I hope all you Lemon Fans are happy. It''s one of my best lemons.

I''ll have the next chapter up soon..... REVIEW ME PEOPLES!!!! Ja-Ne!!


End file.
